Sundown Syndrome
by Vianka Landin
Summary: Entre sueños deformados de viñetas coloridas y alcoholes vomitivos, despertaba un hombre de negocios para enfrentarse a la vida real del día a día en la oficina donde nunca pasa nada.


Había despertado de un pesado ensueño, entre superhéroes y copas de champagne que subían y bajaban a la velocidad de poderes indescriptibles y abusos de colores en viñetas desordenadas. Demasiado diálogo, verborrea, diarrea mental, colores brillantes, luces de neón y uno que otro reclamo proveniente de personas sin rostro aparente en el banco de su memoria jodida.

Una noche de excesos siempre terminaba de la misma manera: con la culpa golpeteando en el lado izquierdo de su cerebro como si no hubiese nada más. La garganta con sabor a cenicero, los aromas del post apocalíptico mañana y las articulaciones de quien ha vivido más de lo que tiene por contar. Ah, sí, el no visionario Anthony Stark despertaba cada lunes en la madrugada para confrontar los demonios que vivían en su interior.

Sólo entraba aire caliente por la pequeña ventana de su habitación alquilada; el ventilador que había comprado en oferta se había descompuesto después de haber perdido la garantía. El sudor le corría por las mejillas y resbalaba lentamente por su cuello hasta su pecho, como sus culpas y desaciertos. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Siempre era lo mismo. No podía quitarse la benevolencia de organizar fiestas en su casa los domingos. ¿Quiénes iban? ¿Con quienes se acostaba? Su novia le había dejado hace un mes, pero poco a poco, como quien ignora la comida que no quiere comerse en el refrigerador y espera a que se pudra sin decir ni una sola palabra.

La pelirroja ya no formaría parte de su vida de colchón, sólo podría ver su silueta en el trabajo que tanto odiaba y amarrar su lengua lo más que pudiera para no hablar de más. ¿Qué podría decirle de todos modos? ¡Eres una puta! ¡De seguro te ha venido bien el ascenso con el fin de nuestra relación? ¿Qué digo? ¿Relación? Si no eras más que una almohada más a lo ancho de mi cama.

Acalló las voces de su cabeza. Sentado al filo de la cama, con los boxers azules desteñidos y la vergüenza a su alrededor; el departamento estaba desierto, pero repleto de basura, semen y otros fluidos de fiesta y perversión.

¿Cuándo tomó el coraje de ponerse de pie y tomar un baño antes de alistarse para salir a trabajar? Era cosa de rutina. En aquella oficina de asesores legales no se podía más que tratar de llegar presentable y fingir que todo, siempre, había estado en orden. Buenos días compañeros, compañeras, futura ex, el gordo que se la pasa chismorreando en el cubículo de receso comiendo frituras, las feas que siempre intentan llevárselo a la cama, el despeinado de Buchanan, el no soy gracioso Wilson junto al papá Rhodey, y el peor de todos…

― ¡Ah, diablos! ― Con el cabello mojado y la toalla roja alrededor de la cintura, justo cuando desempañaba el pequeño espejo de su diminuto baño logró vislumbrar algo en su labio ― ¿qué se supone…

Un fuego labial, no era nada del otro mundo, tampoco era algo inusual en su persona. Alguien que descuidaba tanto de sí mismo era propenso a todo tipo de ataques hacia su sistema inmunológico. Mala alimentación, sexo casual, pocas horas de sueño, derrota inminente ante la vida en el iris de sus ojos marrones… si, no era inusual, pero era molesto y hasta cierto punto, doloroso.

― Fuck…

No valía de nada culpar a la vida por los errores cometidos.

Terminó de darle la forma perfecta a la barba que gustaba de presumir y se puso encima el traje que no había lavado desde el viernes pero que quizá con una corbata morada, nadie notaría que era el mismo espécimen arrugado que había sido testigo de tantos infortunios.

― ¡Señor Stark! ― allí estaba Wilson ― pero que temprano, ¿acaso los autobuses se adelantaron el día de hoy?

Era exageradamente tarde.

― Si intentas que me regresen a casa, te agradecería que subieras el tono de tu voz.

― Déjalo en paz― el motociclista empedernido, el que no sabía cómo utilizar el verbo "cepillarse el cabello" ― la fiesta del fin de semana fue una locura… ni siquiera recuerdo parte del domingo.

― Que raro Buchanan, ¿tú? ¿olvidando algo?

James hizo un gesto con la boca para torcer su sonrisa; era propenso a olvidar si había metido la ropa a la lavadora o al horno en su propio departamento.

― Tony ― Rhodey le alcanzó en su pequeño cubículo y retrocedió dos pasos al llegar, frunciendo la nariz ― ¿Qué te pasó Anthony? ¿Te machucaste la boca?

― ¿Se le olvidó quitarse los tacones a tu chica o qué? ― El pájaro loco Wilson.

― ¿A poco el _andatti_ ya lo hacen muy caliente? ― Rodhey no se quedaba atrás, para nada, era un padre severo

― Que ganas de estar chingando ― el motociclista arcángel.

No era un ambiente pesado, generalmente tenía la respuesta para todas aquellas frases, pero el golpeteo en el lado izquierdo se estaba poniendo insoportable. Cerró los ojos por un momento y tuvo tiempo de prender el monitor y acomodarse en la incómoda silla del cubículo.

― ¿Nunca había visto un fuego labial… ― estaba a punto de dedicarles un chiste involucrando sus madres o algo ofensivo para equiparar el insulto del café, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con algo que no estaba preparado para vislumbrar en la mañana

El peor de todos, el que siempre llegaba temprano, el que había declinado los ofrecimientos amorosos de todas las que le rodeaban, el ensimismado amigo de mi pobre angelito, el señor capitán corrección yo no voy a fiestas de fin de semana porque soy decente Steve Rogers caminaba hacia el rincón de la cafetera con un visible fuego labial sobre su persona.

Se quedó sin palabras mientras Steve se ruborizaba ligeramente frente a una compañera de trabajo, quizá tratando de esconder el hecho de que había contraído… ¡no! ¡quizá no! Quizá todo era parte de la paranoia inducida por las malas novelas y las series clichés. Quizá también era un hombre propenso a las bajas defensas y en algún momento de su vida había contraído aquel distintivo de otro lado. Sí, todo eso no debía ser más que una gran y terrible coincidencia.

―Por cierto, Bucky― Rhodey miró hacía su lado izquierdo― ¿Cómo amaneció Rogers después de la fiesta? Me sorprende que se haya quedado todo el fin, es la primera vez, ¿no?

―Pues…. Sigue con vida― los tres hombres soltaron una carcajada que a Tony no le pareció graciosa.

Entonces había ido a la fiesta… ahora tendría que hacer memoria de lo que había pasado. Ah, fácil, a lo mejor sólo bebieron del mismo vaso… durante ¿toda la noche?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo; Stark miraba a través de un loop interminable entre lo que quizás había pasado y lo que no recordaba. ¿Había ido a la fiesta? ¡Nunca iba! Quizá Buchanan creyó que sería buena idea y lo llevó a la fuerza, pero eso no explicaba el por qué estaba allí parado tratando de poner excusas sobre lo que había en su perfecto rostro… que ya no se veía tan perfecto con aquella extraña hinchazón en el labio superior de lado derecho. Memoria, santa y sagrada memoria ausente que nos empeñamos en perseguir sin cansancio a través de largos pasillos con puertas imaginarias. Steve, si, el cabello rubio de alguien que "sólo estaba de paso" con un adorable gesto de disconformidad sentado en uno de los sillones, reflexionando sobre su paso por la vida y su cooperación en aquella fiesta… No… estaba seguro de que había algo más, pero no podía recordarlo con exactitud.

―Tony.

Una voz conocida.

Despertó de su ensoñación diurna para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su culpabilidad, sintió que la vergüenza le dominaba y trató de hablarle como siempre lo hacía, pero las palabras se habían quedado en el fondo de un vaso de plástico rojo con restos de alcoholes mezclados.

―Lamento no haberte esperado en la mañana.

No… No…. No….

―Te veías muy apacible mientras dormías y pensé que… debería decir que estabas enfermo…. Pero es bueno verte por aquí.

No… No…

Sus labios seguían sellados; la garganta seca.

―Paso a recoger mis cosas en la tarde, ¿está bien? Sirve que te ayudo a limpiar un poco.

¿¡Por qué estaba actuando así?

― ¿Tony? ― Rogers se acercó un poco más a donde estaba en otro sentado y se inclinó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos― no te ves muy bien.

No…

―Debiste quedarte a descansar.

También le costaba trabajo. No era como que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba muy seguro de tomar la responsabilidad por sus acciones y tratar a su compañero de la mejor manera. ¿Acaso no había estado toda la noche riendo y platicando como dos adolescentes que por vez primera descubren...

―Espera, espera― Tony se puso de pie y logró que el otro también se enderezara― ¿Rogers? ― tuvo la oportunidad de fijarse que utilizaba el mismo traje del viernes y una corbata que había tomado prestada de algún lugar, del cajón derecho de la cómoda probablemente, aquella corbata que estaba a la mano, la que había sido el regalo de su pasado amor. Se cubrió la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

― ¿Eh?

―Nada, nada― imaginó que la pelirroja ya se lo había encontrado en el transcurso de la mañana y tuvo tiempo de hacerse sus propias conclusiones.

―Entonces, hasta la tarde.

Estaba a punto de salir de la oficina cuando el otro le tomó del brazo para evitar su salida.

― ¿Vas a… vamos a… repetirlo alguna vez…?

Las palabras con sabor a colillas de cigarro.

Steve sonrió de la manera más dulce que jamás Tony había tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar. Se acercó cuidadosamente y plantó en sus labios un fugaz beso con sabor a salvación.

― No preguntes cosas obvias.


End file.
